Supervillain Shadow
"Hehehe! It's getting crazy over here! I have evil to do!" - The Supervillain Shadow's first spoken line. "Everything's going out of control, Ned! How's about backing off and letting your evilness begin!" - Super-Ego's first line on the intercom. "BWAHAHAHAHA!! Come and fight me like a man, little man! Be a hero!" - Super-Ego's attempt at getting Ned to fight him in a boss battle. "Looks like the hero gets to lose '''this time, Neddy! Let's rock!" - Super-Ego right before facing Ned. The '''Supervillain Shadow, also called "Super-Ego", is one of the three new shadows that appear in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. He is the first new shadow fought, and is the fourth boss in the game. Role in the Story After the defeat of the School Shadow, two new shadows appeared, the Supervillain Shadow and the Scientist Shadow. Together, these two would end up working for the Graveyard Shadow, and two of the free sections of the Universe of Life would fall under their control, with the Supervillain Shadow, now calling himself "Super-Ego", taking over Sonic and Sicön's world, turning into a strange, comic-book world with a creepy artistic direction, and guarding the Dream Key of Wind. Once his three levels, "Nerd Pavilion", "Superhero Sanctuary", "Bad Guy Bastion", and the bonus stage "Simulation Colosseum" have been completed, Super-Ego will challenge Ned to a boss battle. Boss Fight Super-Ego has five attacks: 1. The ability to create tornadoes that pull Ned closer to him. 2. The ability to fire a laser that ricochets off of walls. 3. Summoning mines that will explode if Ned walks on them. 4. Charging at Ned if he gets too close at the wrong time. 5. The ability to summon turrets that fire wherever Ned is located. Like with the other bosses, Super-Ego has two phases. The first phase involves him flying in the background and summoning turrets to attack Ned Needlemeyer. He can also summon mines. However, it's the turrets that are the main concern during this boss battle, as they are are pivotal to Super-Ego's defeat. One of the turrets will not go back into the ground due to a malfunction, allowing Ned to hit it with his yo-yo and turn the turret toward his'' ''opponent, damaging him in the process. After this happens three times, Super-Ego will attack Ned directly, which in turn somehow takes away the malfunctioning turrets as well. Now that the turrets aren't Ned's means of attacking Super-Ego, he must find a new weakness. Super-Ego now uses all of his attacks, and damaging him directly isn't possible. However, there appears to be a large substance of sorts ''i''n the center of the arena that can hurt Super-Ego if he comes into contact with it. All Ned needs to do is hit Super-Ego into the strange substance seven times and Super-Ego goes down. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Like the other shadows, the Supervillain Shadow can make nightmare worlds based on certain fears. Trivia *The Supervillain Shadow represents Ned's fear of responsibilities. Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters